


Speak Greek to Me

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sehun is lowkey an idiot, Switch Sehun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, sehun is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Oh Sehun's kind of a moron, but he's made it this far in college. He just needs to raise his Calculus grade so he can live his dreams of studying abroad in Greece. Luckily for him, the TA for his class is really nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The age gap between Sehun and Joonmyun is more than 20 years. Sehun is 23~24 and Joonmyun is 45~46.

Sehun shoved his computer into his backpack and hunched out the class, half awake. Once again, he questioned why he’d thought an 8 AM class was a good idea when he made his schedule.

Oh, right.

He needed the class and it was either 8 AM or wait till next semester to take it and he wasn’t willing to do that. Sehun had already planned out the second semester of his junior year down to the last detail.

His grades were finally high enough to study abroad in Greece and he’d spent the last summer working non-stop to save up money for everything. His parents had agreed to help him pay for half of it, but he’d have to come up with the rest of the money himself.

All he had to do was get through Professor Brown’s 8 AM Family and Marriage class, then he would be Greece-bound because the rest of his schedule was a breeze.

 

Or at least that what he thought until he saw his grade in Calculus. Suddenly the white clay houses and crystal blue waters of Santorini seemed out his reach.

“Please please please tutor me Kyungsoo,” Sehun gripped the sleeve of Kyungsoo’s sweater and pulled, pulling the most pathetic expression he could muster. The shorter man tried to shake him off many times, but it was impossible.

“No, you’re an idiot and it’d be like teaching a wall,” Kyungsoo didn’t fully mean it, but he wanted Sehun to leave him alone. He had things of his own to worry about and he didn’t have time to tutor Sehun.

Sehun only pouted harder.

“P L E A S E,” Sehun begged, letting go of Kyungsoo’s sweater in favor of the ironed material of his slacks, “I’ll do anything. ANYTHING.”

“No, go away. God, I regret agreeing to be your roommate. You’d think I would’ve learned my lesson as long as I’ve known you,” Kyungsoo muttered, managing to get his legs loose and he lightly kicked Sehun in the shoulder.

Kyungsoo left the room and closed the door, leaving Sehun sprawled out dramatically in the middle of the floor between their beds.

What was Sehun going to do? Kyungsoo had been plan A through D at least.

 

“So you want me to tutor you? Sehun, you do realize I’m very busy,” Joonmyun sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Despite the man being more than two decades older than Sehun, he was serving as the TA of Sehun’s Calculus class.

“Please Joonmyun, I really need to do well in this class,” he unleashed his pout on Joonmyun and the man didn’t stand a chance. He cleared his throat and tried to deny Sehun again, but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Fine, but if you fail to show up to any of our meetings or you don’t show improvement after the next two tests, that’s it. You know I work all day then come here and do class.”

In hindsight, it was rather inconsiderate of Sehun to ask Joonmyun of such a thing. Sure the man was a TA, but he also served as a department supervisor at a nearby company and was doing afternoon and night classes to get another degree under his belt. He was also forty-five years old. It never failed to amaze Sehun how much energy the man had when he had to teach a class in place of their professor and the enthusiasm he had when he approached anything.

It was the main reason why Sehun ignored everything else telling him to just go beg Kyungsoo again. He knew that Joonmyun didn’t think he was a moron and would do his best to help him.

 

Their first lesson went smoothly and Sehun found himself understanding the formulas and problems on his homework a lot better. Joonmyun took the time to not only explain things thoroughly, but he also took Sehun through problems step by step at a pace Sehun could handle.

Every lesson that followed the first one went so well that Sehun began looking forward to them. He canceled many dates and plans to hang out on several occasions.

Whenever he strolled into the private study room Joonmyun always reserved at the library, Joonmyun would also give him the biggest grin and it made him feel good.

Appreciated.

 

Joonmyun’s tutoring proved effective when Sehun made an 80 on the next test, which was a whole thirty points more than his previous score.

Another positive thing to Joonmyun helping him was that the man was the person who graded the tests, so Sehun didn’t have to wait like everyone else. Instead, Joonmyun texted him a photo of his graded test with Joonmyun’s Bitmoji jumping up and down and giving him a thumbs up.

Despite the fact that the text had come at nearly 1 in the morning, Sehun felt something warm in his chest and he couldn’t figure out what it was, so he ignored it and went to sleep after sending Joonmyun a text back.

When they met again, Joonmyun brought a bag of Sehun’s favorite snacks and presented them to him as he sat down.

“What are these for?” Free food was a rarity that shouldn’t be questioned, but Sehun never really was the sharpest.

“For doing so well on your test. Your grade in class is really improving,” Joonmyun explained with a smile on his face.

Even if Sehun could barely hear Joonmyun’s instructions over the crunching of chips, he still tried to pay attention. After all, Joonmyun was such a good teacher that he could only half pay attention and still understand the general idea.

It was why they worked so well together.

 

“Isn’t it kind of weird to have that guy helping you? He’s nearly the same age as our dad,” Sehun’s younger sister sighed, eyeing Joonmyun as the man wrote down notes in his book.

To Sehun’s annoyance, Seyoung had skipped her evening ballet classes and decided to visit him at school. She hadn’t even bothered to call to warn him and instead searched from him around campus herself, eventually finding him in the library.

Which, in her defense, was the last place she’d expected to find him.

“He’s a good teacher, so shut up. Shouldn’t you be in ballet right now?” Her comment about Joonmyun had struck a nerve and he could feel tinges of anger curling up in his chest.

Seyoung seemed to realize how angry Sehun was too and she muttered an apology, directing her attention to her cell phone.

As she had so kindly decided to let him know, she would be staying at his dorm for the weekend because their parents wanted her to take a tour of Sehun’s school. With a year left in high school, it certainly wasn’t too early to start looking.

She’d caught him about to approach Joonmyun, so thankfully Joonmyun hadn’t heard her comment. For some reason, he was relieved because he regarded Joonmyun highly and didn’t care that he was so much older.

 

Finals approached quicker than Sehun could’ve ever imagined and he met with Joonmyun for their last session with a heaviness in his heart.

He didn’t want to stop seeing Joonmyun despite having an A in Calculus and nearing the end of the semester.

Sehun didn’t say that, of course.

He couldn’t.

He didn’t want to weird out Joonmyun or make the man feel uncomfortable, especially after everything Joonmyun had done for him.

“So this is it and honestly, if the test wasn’t cumulative, I would’ve just told you to study at home. You’ve been doing so well, I don’t think you need me anymore,” Joonmyun gave a short laugh and perhaps Sehun was projecting, but he swore he heard a hint of sadness.

 

The last exam he had to take was Family and Marriage, but even while he was completing his exam in the testing lab, he could only think about Calculus—or rather—Joonmyun.

Despite the fact that he was distracted, Sehun received an 85 on the exam and he went back to his dorm room and opened his computer, going to the website where his grades were posted.

He had to have refreshed nearly 20 times before his Calculus score was posted and there in bold black numbers was that he’d passed his exam and the class with a class average of about 95.

Sehun could already taste the tzatziki and rice pilaf.

 

Feeling motivated by his success, Sehun invited Joonmyun over to his house to celebrate. He half expected Joonmyun to turn him down, but at 9 PM, the man showed up to his dorm with two six packs of beer, plus three bottles of soju and snacks.

“Who would’ve known you knew how to celebrate?” Sehun said, grinning as he helped Joonmyun carry everything in. Instead of replying, Joonmyun just gave him a smile and shuffled inside.

Kyungsoo was gone for the next two days, on a road trip with his friends and Sehun’s other friends were barhopping for the night so that just left him and Joonmyun in his empty dorm room.

“It’s a lot cleaner in here than I remember my college dorm room,” Sehun looked around and nodded, “cleaner than my last dorm room too. If I don’t keep stuff clean, Kyungsoo hits me and even if he looks like a scared bird, he hits hard.”

That drew a laugh from Joonmyun and Sehun got a warm feeling in his chest, even though he hadn’t drunk a single drop of alcohol yet.

The night was going to be interesting, that much Sehun knew.

 

After they’d gone through all the beer and bottles of soju, the room felt a lot hotter than it had earlier and both Sehun and Joonmyun were sporting red flushes on their faces.

They were both drunk and Sehun learned that drunk Joonmyun was hilarious.

As it turned out, the man had lived a prolific life when he’d gone to college the first time. He was not only the valedictorian of his graduating class but he’d also pledged EXO and Sehun learned he was the reason why roller skates were banned on campus.

“...then we crashed through the front window of the library and it shattered. I was pulling glass out my clothes for hours. Thank goodness that was before they installed all those cameras.” Sehun, in his drunken haze, stared at Joonmyun in adoration.

“You’re so cool hyung,” it was only after Joonmyun responded back to him in Korean that he realized he’d spoken Korean in the first place.

Oh, he was _drunk_ drunk.

Since he’d started, Sehun figured he might as well continue “my parents always complain about how shitty my Korean is, but I don’t have anyone to talk besides Kyungsoo or Minseok when he’s not speaking Chinese with Yixing.”

Unlike Sehun, Joonmyun could still speak clearly without slurring his words, “I wouldn’t mind. I don’t have that many opportunities either unless I call my parents. I don’t call them too often though…” Joonmyun’s voice trailed off and he drank the last corner of soju they had.

Really Sehun should’ve been a lot more tactful, but the alcohol had dulled that, “why? Is it because you like men?” At that, Joonmyun stared at Sehun with wide eyes.

“Who told you?” Sehun let out a humorless snort and Joonmyun nodded slowly, “it was that obvious huh?”

Something about his tone made Sehun’s stomach toss and he reached across the small table, grasping Joonmyun’s hand “you know I don’t care right? I like men too. It’s okay here.” Instead of snatching away his hands, Joonmyun let Sehun continue holding them.

It was oddly comforting.

 

Joonmyun started to leave at 3 AM once he’d sobered up, but Sehun-still drunk- insisted that he spend the night.

“Just stay. Soo’ll be gone for two days, plus I hate being by myself,” Sehun mumbled, slowly collecting the trash they’d made. Eventually, Joonmyun agreed and Sehun grinned, patting his bed, “we’ll both have to sleep here because Soo doesn’t like people sleeping in his bed and the floor is too uncomfortable.”

After Sehun showed him the bathroom and he changed into some of Sehun’s pajamas, he climbed in the bed, over Sehun, who’d just taken off his pants and finally passed out.

Ah, youth, Joonmyun thought as he fell off to sleep himself.

 

The next morning, Sehun snuggled into the warm pillow next to Joonmyun. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the said pillow coughed and shifted.

The screech-cough woke up Joonmyun and he opened his eyes, squinting at Sehun because he’d taken his glasses off before he fell asleep.

“Good morning to you too,” Sehun apologized repeatedly, all while simultaneously trying to calm his pulse and not to vomit.

Shortly after, he lost the delicate balance and bolted from the bed, barely making it in time to spill the contents of his stomach in the bathroom. When he finished, he let out a pathetic burp and flushed the toilet.

Standing behind with a vaguely concerned expression, Joonmyun handed him a bottle of room temperature water and aspirin. He managed a raspy “thanks,” and took them.

Joonmyun nodded and he proceeded to use one of the brand new toothbrushes Kyungsoo apparently kept for guests. Sehun squeezed next to him and brushed his teeth as well.

“How about breakfast?” Joonmyun looked at him incredulously. Sehun had thrown up literally a few moments ago and now he was ready to eat.

Truly amazing.

 

After that night, Sehun became well acquainted with Joonmyun.

In fact, when Sehun’s application to study abroad got rejected for dubious reasons, Joonmyun was the one he called and complained to.

The man comforted him with promises that he’d help him fill out another next semester since the application requests could only be done once a semester.

“It’s just that I had this all planned. I’m supposed to be getting on a plane to Greece right now,” Sehun whined, pouting into the latte Joonmyun had bought him.

“I have a few friends in the studying abroad department. I’ll see what I can do,” Joonmyun interjected with a small smile.

It didn’t solve Sehun’s problem but it definitely made him feel better.

 

And that was the reason why Sehun found himself sitting in a nice restaurant with Joonmyun.

On a date.

Joonmyun made him feel things he couldn’t explain and he wanted to get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

“So, you said I make you feel things?” Humor tinged Joonmyun’s tone, but Sehun ignored it. He was used to similar reactions to his antics.

“Yes. I asked you on this date like an adult because I genuinely think we’d have a good romantic relationship.” That got a big reaction out of the older man.

He stared at Sehun, blindly reaching for his wine glass and nearly knocking it over, “Sehun, I am more than twenty years older than you. Surely you didn’t factor that in when you came to that conclusion,” Sehun nodded and took a sip of his own wine.

“I did and I don’t care much. As long as I’m a consenting adult and I’m no longer in any class that you’re a TA of. There’s literally nothing wrong with us dating unless you don’t like me in that way. If you don’t, then we can continue this dinner as friends and forget about this.” If Sehun could’ve high-fived himself for not stumbling or stuttering through his spiel, he would’ve.

Joonmyun sat back further in his seat and he seemed to think about it. After several moments, he sighed, “I suppose you’re right.”

Sehun started to talk again but a waiter came to take their order. Sehun’s entire body felt like it was on edge because Joonmyun hadn’t said no.

That simple fact is what kept Sehun’s hopes high as he answered the questions that Joonmyun asked him every few minutes between mouthfuls of spaghetti.

“Anything that I would usually ask on a first date, I already know about you…” Joonmyun sighed, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin before he reached for his wine glass again.

In his nervousness, Sehun was on his fourth glass of wine, while Joonmyun was still nursing and sipping on his second.

“So what do you like to do when you’re not working or at school?” Joonmyun’s brow furrowed as he gave the question some thought.

“I love reading and when I finally get the free time, traveling and photography.”

It should’ve been weird how excited he was to know more about Joonmyun, but as he sat across from the man, drinking wine in what had to be one of the nicest restaurants he’d ever eaten in, it wasn’t.

 

When dinner was finished and they’d drank all their wine, Joonmyun suggested they go out for dessert and Sehun, who was already tipsy, agreed.

That was how they ended up eating Baskin Robbins in Joonmyun’s car, in front of a darkened strip mall at almost 10 o’clock at night.

As it turned out, Joonmyun didn’t need to be drunk to tell Sehun more of his collegiate escapades.

“So that’s why the trophy room gets locked during each football game?” Sehun asked, unconsciously leaning closer to the driver’s seat so he could hear Joonmyun better.

With what he knew about Joonmyun now and what he learned each time they got together, he knew he was falling deeper.

Into love? Maybe.

Into like? Definitely.

 

When Joonmyun dropped him off at his dorm, there was a beat of silence after Joonmyun had—kind of sadly—admitted they had arrived.

With the wine and feelings coursing through his body, Sehun took it to mean it was an appropriate time to lean in for a kiss.

And what a kiss he got.

Joonmyun had flailed a little bit in surprise, but when Sehun didn’t show signs of pulling away, he put more fire behind it.

Sehun definitely hadn’t expected tongue, but there was definitely tongue and he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when Joonmyun’s mouth tasted like the lemon sherbet he’d just eaten.

As they pulled apart, Sehun caught a glimpse of the blush on Joonmyun’s face. Satisfied, he climbed out of the car and left Joonmyun with another “goodnight!”

Only when Sehun got into his dorm room and was looking out the window, did he see Joonmyun pull away, his expression still that of a frazzled man.

Before he took a shower, Sehun sent a message to Joonmyun, throwing the ‘wait 48 hours after a first date to text’ rule to the wind.

**I had so much fun tonight ;)**

It wasn’t until he was showered and getting ready to get in bed that he received a reply.

**Me too**

Underneath the message was Joonmyun’s bitmoji grinning with a thumbs up.

Sehun couldn’t help himself as he laughed, thinking about how the bitmoji craze had come and gone, yet Joonmyun still used them religiously.

It was cute.

So, just for Joonmyun, Sehun re-downloaded the app and remade his own, sending back one blowing a kiss.

The last message Joonmyun sent before he went to bed, was of his bitmoji blushing with a heart above its head.

Cute.

 

Their next date consisted of Sehun bringing his books and notes to study in his and Joonmyun’s usual study room. What it ended with, was Sehun staring and watching as Joonmyun both studied his own notes and graded several tests.

By the time 12 AM rolled around, Sehun had studied maybe six of ten pages. He hadn’t absorbed anything besides the increasing need to kiss Joonmyun.

Whenever he found himself confused and perplexed, Joonmyun would chew his bottom lip and by the time he’d let it go, it would be red and puffy.

It was distracting.

“How about we call it a night? Or er, morning?” Joonmyun asked, breaking Sehun from the brief concentration he’d managed the whole night.

“Sounds good,” it was a good thing he was pretty decent at Greek mythology, so he wouldn’t fail the exam.

As Joonmyun walked Sehun to his dorm, he noticed how the man kept yawning and took careful steps, obviously exhausted.

“How about you stay for the night? You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow and just drive back after you finish your classes. I know you don’t work tomorrow,” as Joonmyun looked up, he yawned so hard tears flowed from his eyes.

“Alright.”

Just like that, Sehun ushered Joonmyun into his room quietly, having already warned the man that Kyungsoo would probably be inside, sleeping.

“If we wake him up, he’ll kill us,” was the only warning Joonmyun needed and with the help of Sehun’s phone flashlight, they got ready for bed and seconds after Joonmyun’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Sehun, on the other hand, stayed up for another hour, listening to Joonmyun’s soft breathing and peaceful look on his face as he slept.

 

“Well I know you didn’t have sex last night, because you’re obnoxiously loud,” Kyungsoo sighed when he saw Sehun sit up in his bed, Joonmyun still sound asleep in front of him.

Sehun narrowed his eyes and looked down at—his boyfriend—Joonmyun and carefully climbed over him, heading to the bathroom to pee. After he’d checked the time, 8:30, he shook Joonmyun awake and handed the man a cup of coffee.

“Your class is in 45 minutes. I sat out stuff for you to take your shower and get ready,” Joonmyun blinked and sipped at his coffee, giving Sehun a soft smile when he realized it was just like he liked it. A generous helping of creamer and a few sprinkles of sugar.

Kyungsoo’s expression went from vaguely annoyed to curious as he watched Sehun fuss over Joonmyun. In all of his knowledge, it was usually Sehun that people fussed over, not the other way around.

Maybe dating an older man was good for him?

When Joonmyun shuffled to the bathroom, Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself and walked to Sehun’s bed, eyeing him carefully.

“You love him, don’t you?” With the way that Sehun’s eyes had widened and he looked away, Kyungsoo immediately had his answer.

Kyungsoo’s question sent Sehun’s mind on a trip and he sat in silence the entire time Joonmyun was showering. He mind went on a deeper spiral when he saw Joonmyun step out the bathroom, clad in some of his joggers and one of his worn sport shirts.

“I was worried your clothes might be too big, but these fit pretty well. I might keep them,” Joonmyun chuckled, running his hand through his damp hair.

Sehun could only nod and vaguely register how dry his mouth got after seeing Joonmyun in his clothes.

With a worried glance at the clock, rushed words about how his class was halfway across campus and a quick peck, Joonmyun left Sehun’s room.

An hour later, Sehun got a text from Joonmyun.

**Sorry I left so early! I’ll make it up to you over dinner tonight? We can have your favorite, Golden Dragon down the street right?**

**Alright, see you then :D**

Sehun went through the rest of his day, feeling like his body and everything else was encased in jelly.

 

Dinner consisted of all of Sehun’s favorites: General Tso’s chicken, orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, stir-fried green beans and chow mein.

He hadn’t eaten all day, so when he finally got food in front of him, Sehun went to town.

Joonmyun filled the silence with chatter about his day, thanking Sehun again for letting him crash in his room, as well as lending him clothes for the day.

“Joonmyun, are you my boyfriend?” Sehun asked when Joonmyun paused to eat some of his food. He was halfway through eating a particularly long noodle when he looked up, his eyes wide.

“Yeah? Haven’t been dating for two months?” Now it was Sehun’s turn to be shocked and he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“You both are stupid,” Kyungsoo sighed as he let himself into the room, dropping his backpack on his bed. Without asking, he grabbed a plate from the top of his microwave and helped himself.

It was one of their room rules.

**If thou bringst food in the room, thou must be prepared to share.**

Joonmyun, being the nice person he was, simply scooted over at the small table and made room.

“If we’re dating, why haven’t we had sex?” Sehun asked, the question slipping from his mouth before he could stop it. Really, he needed to work on his brain to mouth filter.

Both Joonmyun and Kyungsoo choked on their respective mouthfuls of food, while Sehun shoved food into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to explain his question.

Not that it needed much explanation.

“I didn’t want to rush anything. With our age difference,” Joonmyun stammered, his face turned pink as he looked between Kyungsoo and Sehun.

Kyungsoo chugged some water to clear his throat, then picked up his plate and left the room, “this is a conversation you should have without me here. Thanks.”

“Does it, uh, bother you, that we haven’t…?” Joonmyun asked after the door closed behind Kyungsoo. Sehun sat back and thought about it and shrugged.

“Not really. It’s more like, I’m ready when you are.”

“Fair enough,” Joonmyun answered. And that was it.

Or so Sehun thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like his elaborate plans to study abroad, which included but were not limited to him relaxing on a beach, looking out into the crystal blue water with a straw hat perched to cover his face, Sehun had wanted to plan how things went with Joonmyun.

As life had repeatedly shown him, things didn’t always pan out as planned.

The next time the topic of intimacy came up, it was when Sehun found himself sitting in Joonmyun’s rather decent apartment, binging missed episodes of The Good Place.

Joonmyun, the man he’d come to see and keep company, was huddled at the kitchen table, grading the last bits of some tests for another professor.

“You know, if I had wanted to binge Hulu alone, I could’ve stayed in my dorm with my laptop,” Sehun sighed.

He was being needy and demanding, but as usual, Joonmyun gave in and shuffled over to the couch.

Immediately, Sehun wrapped his arms around the other man and snuggled into him, declaring that Joonmyun was his self-heating pillow. If the soft rumble he felt in Joonmyun’s chest was anything to go by, Joonmyun found it entertaining.

Somewhere near the end of the episode, Sehun found himself looking up and staring at Joonmyun.

They’d kissed plenty of times already, yet Joonmyun never pushed for more, even when he knew Sehun would’ve said yes.

It seemed that in order to end the longest dry spell Sehun had experienced since high school, he needed to make the first move.

So, that’s what he did.

Joonmyun seemed surprised when Sehun turned and kissed him, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he leaned into it and let Sehun press into him further and deepened the kiss until Joonmyun’s hands were tangled into his shirt and he was moaning into Sehun’s mouth.

It was then that Sehun learned that he wasn’t the only needy person. Joonmyun’s hands scrambled to grab onto whatever he could reach as Sehun’s kisses trailed down his neck.

When Sehun’s hand brushed past Joonmyun’s crotch, he felt just how hard he was already and they’d only been kissing. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Joonmyun would react when they got their clothes off, which is why Sehun starting doing exactly that.

He wanted to see all of Joonmyun. Not just his facial expressions, reactions and the occasional glimpse of a chiseled torso Sehun wasn’t sure how Joonmyun maintained with his schedule and diet.

As he took off the other man’s clothes, he felt Joonmyun impatiently pull at his clothes as well. Stripped down to their underwear, Sehun had to swallow back an entertained chuckle when Joonmyun saw the outline of his dick.

The look of shock and anticipation that was written on the older man’s face only served to make Sehun throb at the thought of having Joonmyun inside him or vice versa.

It didn’t matter how things went down, only that before it was all said and done, Joonmyun’s bare skin was against his own and slicked with sweat and other things.

That was the endgame and when Joonmyun’s hand slipped into his underwear and stroked him, Sehun was getting closer and closer to it.

 

They were completely naked by the time Joonmyun suggested they move to the bedroom because he ‘didn’t want their first time to be on his couch from college.’

Sehun only obliged because his knees were starting to hurt, not that that mattered much when he’d been so close to blowing Joonmyun.

Joonmyun pulled Sehun into his bedroom.

All neutral tones and soft colors, Sehun only got a brief look around before Joonmyun was on him again, kissing, touching and grabbing.

He backed Sehun into the bed and straddled him once Sehun was down.

This was the most aggressive Joonmyun had ever been with him and Sehun was loving every second, especially when Joonmyun rolled his hips against Sehun’s bulge and reached between them, his hand resuming its previous ministrations.

Just when Sehun thought he couldn’t get any harder, Joonmyun’s soft hands worked him over until both his hands and the tip of Sehun’s dick was sticky with precome.

“How?” Sehun asked, feeling the stirring of his orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

It really had been too long for him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t come as soon as they got around to the actual fucking.

Joonmyun was good at gauging what Sehun wanted and fortunately, that seemed to extend to the bedroom as well.

“I want you inside of me if that’s alright?” Joonmyun asked, his hand slowing down. It took all of Sehun’s restraint not to push his hips up towards Joonmyun’s tight fist.

 

If Sehun thought Joonmyun was needy earlier, when he was laid completely bare in front of him with his pale thighs open, Sehun really saw the extent. All shuddering breaths, low moans and swollen lips from him repeatedly gnawing on them, he was a sight to see.

Sehun was three fingers into preparing Joonmyun when the other man grabbed his wrist, his entire face a pretty flushed pink as he huffed an impatient, “just go. I-I’m ready.”

The initial press inside of Joonmyun’s tight body made Sehun moan shamelessly, not being able to stop as the praises and curses flowed from his mouth. Joonmyun threw his forearm over his mouth and turned his head, embarrassed at Sehun’s words.

He moved slowly more for himself than for Joonmyun because Sehun knew if he moved any quicker, he would come immediately.

And he didn’t want that to happen.

It took a few moments, but when Sehun was completely inside of Joonmyun, he started—slowly—moving his hips. Strong hands gripped Sehun’s arms and when he pressed close, all the way inside, Joonmyun let out more shaky breaths.

If Sehun hadn’t been so focused on not coming at that particular moment, his pride would’ve gotten a bit of a boost. After all, every single one of the people Sehun had ever slept with, made sure to tell him how much they liked how big his dick was.

It also helped that he knew how to use it as well.

Which is what he was doing as he pulled out of Joonmyun’s body, then pushed back inside at a pace that was maddeningly slow.

Joonmyun’s eyes were teared up and the hands that had been on his arms, moved to his broad shoulders, blunt fingernails pressing into his skin when he bottomed out again.

The tightness was overwhelming and judging from how frequently Joonmyun was clenching and tightening more, Sehun was definitely grazing the older man’s prostate.

“Fas-faster please,” Joonmyun begged quietly, moving to wrap his legs around Sehun’s waist.

All that did was shift the angle that Sehun was hitting inside of Joonmyun and the man let out a tired moan, reaching between them to stroke himself.

Instead of going faster, Sehun went harder. The headboard hit the wall with a soft thud each time he pushed into Joonmyun and the springs in the mattress wheezed. When he looked down at Joonmyun’s face, he saw someone so lost in pleasure that it made him want to come right then and there.

It took a few more strokes from Joonmyun’s tight fist before the man came, spilling between their bodies as Sehun maintained his steady pace, though it became harder as Joonmyun’s body tried to snatch Sehun’s orgasm from him.

He only lasted a few more thrusts before he came with a loud, nearly embarrassing moan.

Sehun might’ve blacked out for a few seconds, because when he came to, he was lying on top of Joonmyun, still inside of him, while the man softly rubbed his back.

“Shit, Joon. M’sorry,” Sehun mumbled, lifting himself off Joonmyun’s body before he pulled out.

He allowed his gaze to linger, watching as Joonmyun’s body clenched around nothing and remnants of his orgasm dribbled out, onto Joonmyun’s light colored sheets.

The image alone made Sehun feel like he could probably get hard again in a few moments.

When Joonmyun realized what he was looking at, he slowly tried to close his legs, failing miserably as his muscles seemed to ignore his request.

“Why’d we wait so long for that?” Sehun asked once he was lying on his back, next to Joonmyun. The other rolled to his side and glanced down at Sehun, shrugging.

“Rules that mean nothing,” Joonmyun sighed, sounding just as wise as ever. Sehun leaned up quickly and pecked his lips, catching him by surprise.

Joonmyun simply smiled and after a few beats of silence, Sehun propped himself up with Joonmyun’s incredibly soft pillows, “so how long until you’re ready again? I want you to return the favor.”

It was so straightforward that Joonmyun’s face immediately reddened and he let out an embarrassed cough, “uh, give me a few minutes.”

Sehun nodded and he reached for the bottle of lube he’d used to prepared Joonmyun.

 

Not only had Joonmyun taken him like a pro, but the man also asked him to get on his knees with his ass in the air, then proceeded to eat him out like a starving man.

The wet sounds of Joonmyun’s tongue and the squelch of his fingers as he worked Sehun open was obscene.

Even worse, Sehun’s moans became more high pitched the more fingers Joonmyun added. By the time he’d worked his way up to three, Sehun’s face was buried in the pillows and he was gripping the sheets for dear life and moaning like he was getting paid for it.

He couldn’t get enough friction to come, but Joonmyun fixed that when he pulled away and tapped Sehun’s hip gently, telling him to ride him.

 

Sehun head swam as he sank down onto Joonmyun, reveling in the slight burn of being stretched by something inside him. It’d been too long since he’d bottomed and as he rose and fell in Joonmyun’s lap, he realized how much he’d missed it.

Despite how much more narrow Joonmyun’s shoulders were compared to his own, they still felt strong under his hands and he wrapped his arms around Joonmyun’s neck, loving how the man praised him in the same voice he used whenever Sehun got something right while they were studying.

It might’ve been wrong just how much Sehun got off on it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he own dick bounced heavily against his stomach, leaving trails of precome as he moved quicker.

Just as he was about to reach to stroke himself off, Joonmyun reached between them and did it for him, now speaking his words directly onto Sehun’s lips.

“Hun, you’re doing great,” Joonmyun stopped to let out another shaky breath, like the ones he’d made when Sehun was fucking him, “taking me so well and showing me how much you love it.”

The tone of his voice, coupled with how one of his hands was rested in the dip of Sehun’s back while the other stroked him quickly really did it for Sehun.

Perhaps because this was his second orgasm of the night, but it hit harder than before. He hunched over Joonmyun’s shoulders and held on as his stomach contracted and he let out desperate and wrecked moans.

Joonmyun moved his clean hand up and supported Sehun’s back, milking him for every single drop of come. He knew Sehun was done when he flexed away from Joonmyun’s fist, letting out an exhausted whine.

With a few more pushes up into Sehun’s body, Joonmyun came as well and bit his lower lip, his hand still settled on Sehun’s back.

Sehun didn’t black out that time, so he was able to make himself to climb out Joonmyun’s lap and lay beside him again. As he stared at the man reaching for tissues to clean up more of their mess, fatigue hit him hard.

“Go to sleep Hun,” Joonmyun sighed, running his hands through Sehun’s hair. Without needing to be told twice, Sehun drifted as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

It was only after Sehun had showered the next morning and was sitting at Joonmyun kitchen table in Joonmyun’s clothes and eating waffles, that he realized just how domestic this all felt.

He couldn’t imagine sitting in a cozy apartment with any of his ex’s, eating breakfast in comfortable silence. Someone always had to be talking and entertaining the other like a never-ending juggling game.

With Joonmyun, he could get lost in his thoughts and the man would simply give him time to zone back in, relaxing in silence in the meantime.

“Your phone was ringing earlier, but you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Joonmyun mentioned when Sehun’s eyes focused and settled on him.

“It’s probably no one important,” Sehun answered, swallowing the last bit of waffles before he let out a crisp burp and sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach, “that has got to be the best breakfast I’ve had in forever.”

Joonmyun smiled and leaned back in his own chair, “well it’s because you’re a college student and you live on ramen and monster.” Sehun gave the words a thoughtful nod and stood up from his chair, clearing the plates from the table.

“So what are your plans for today?” Joonmyun asked, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist as the man rinsed off the plates.

“Well, I was hoping to stay and get a repeat of last night?” Joonmyun let out a satisfied hum and he pressed closer to Sehun.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that,” Joonmyun murmured, into Sehun’s back.

A shiver ran up Sehun’s back and he grinned, making quick work of the dishes. He was already getting hard and he wanted to get started asap.

 

Sehun didn’t actually check his phone until he was leaving Joonmyun’s house, scrolling through the missed messages, notifications and emails as the older man drove him home.

Clear as day, there was an email from the study abroad department. He tried not to get his hopes up too much as he clicked it and scanned the contents of the email.

Without even leading up to it or explaining things, he held the phone in his shaky hand and started reading the email aloud.

“We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the Study Abroad Program for Greece in conjunction with a local Greek University for the 2019 Fall Semester. Congratulations and please pay close attention to follow up emails about further details and discussion. If you have any questions, please contact us at—Holy shit,” Sehun murmured, his voice completely monotone as he read the email again, then for a third, fourth and fifth time.

Joonmyun looked over when he stopped at a red light and he gave Sehun a blinding smile.

“I’m so happy for you. You’ve worked so hard and now you’ll live your dream,” Sehun could only nod silently and continue to stare at his phone screen until it went to sleep, stunned.

He was happy.

He was ecstatic.

He would miss Joonmyun.

They’d only just gotten to the physical step in their relationship and he was supposed to just leave in a few weeks?

It didn’t sit well with him.

Sehun knew if he brought it up with Joonmyun, the man would urge him to go and fulfill his dreams. He also knew the man would miss him, whether he admitted it aloud or not.

 

After Joonmyun dropped him off at the entrance of the dorm with a congratulatory kiss, Sehun rushed to his room and lay across Kyungsoo’s bed.

It earned him a swift kick in the ribs and hard push until he landed on the floor, where he let out a quiet ‘oomf.’

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, staring down at him.

He wasn’t sorry about kicking Sehun, he was, however, a little worried about how distraught Sehun looked.

His eyes were locked on the ceiling and he hadn’t even whined about Kyungsoo’s swift removal.

Something was wrong.

“I got accepted into the study abroad program for Greece, but I don’t wanna leave Joonmyun,” Sehun deadpanned, not bothering to be coy about his conflicted mood.

Kyungsoo let out a forlorn sigh and reached down to give Sehun a sympathetic pat on the back, “I’m happy for you Hun and he’ll understand?”

Sehun sat up with a weary sigh of his own and stared back at Kyungsoo, his brow furrowed deeply, “I know! That’s the fucked up part! We just took another step in our relationship. Even though I know he’ll send me off with a smile, I still…”

The dorm room was silent for several moments before Kyungsoo finally spoke again.

“You love him and before you go, because you’re definitely going after whining for two years, you need to tell him. That way, he’ll have something to hold onto until you come back to graduate.”

Why did Kyungsoo always sound like a wise character a hero encountered in a video game?

“Good idea,” Sehun answered, finally getting up from the floor to shuffled around the room. Belatedly, he settled into bed—his own this time—and decided to take joy in how he was wearing some of Joonmyun’s clothes.

Since he’d showered at the man’s house, both he and the clothes smelled like Joonmyun and it aided in calming him.

As usual, he was going to do what Kyungsoo suggested.

He would speak the forbidden words.

 

Sehun had wanted to get it over with, but as usual, time was not on Sehun’s side.

After a quick dinner date a few days following Sehun finding out about his acceptance, Joonmyun explained that his team needed to finish a big project. As a result, Joonmyun sadly wouldn’t be on campus for an entire week and would send in any assignments he needed to complete via email.

Typically, Sehun would pout and whine but wish Joonmyun well. Now, however, he found that his mood was actually foul. Of course, when he needed to tell Joonmyun something important, the man was busy.

Time hated him.

 

Out of courtesy, Sehun called his parents and told them about his acceptance and his parents, especially his father, insisted on buying his plane tickets as they spoke on the phone.

“This is a great opportunity for you and since this’ll be the first semester of your final year, you can network overseas. If you talk to the right person, you’ll be able to work and live in Greece,” his father continued and Sehun gritted his teeth, responding respectfully with the appropriate ‘uh huh’ and ‘yes of course’ at timed intervals.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly 12 AM.

“Will you come visit home before you leave? It’s been—it’s been a while Sehun. We miss you,” his mother sounded tired, probably from work.

“Okay, I will.”

“Good, I’ll look forward to it. I’ll cook your favorites and you can tell me all about school. I’m glad you called.” He knew it wasn’t her intent, but her words made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest and his throat close in shame.

“Mo-mom, before you go, I uh—uh, I found a boyfriend. He’s a bit older than me, but I’m—I’m happy,” silence engulfed the line for several moments before his mom let out a chuckle.

“I knew that already. Seyoung showed me your Instagram posts. I’m happy, baby.” Now his heart really hurt and the sudden urge to gather his mother into a hug nearly made him want to take the next bus home.

He still had a few exams to study for, then take in the next few weeks, so he couldn’t, but he was tempted.

 

When he’d come out to his family, his sister had shrugged and stated that she knew, but his mother had been shocked into a week of silence. His father responded with anger and silence as well, though it was well over six months before his father finally supplied the response that it was “just a phase” and that he would pick the ‘right side’ eventually.

Because of this, Sehun’s contact with his family has been minimum the duration of his time in college. Seyoung still called to tell him about pointless things and showed up on his school’s campus without announcement.

It wasn’t clear if she did it because she missed him or because she liked being a nuisance, either way, he secretly loved it. He had always had a bit of a soft spot for his baby sister.

Things were getting better with his mother. But at this point, his father just ignored his bisexuality completely and vigorously congratulated him whenever he heard that Sehun was seeing a girl.

It was draining.

 

Time finally showed him some kindness and there was a break in Joonmyun’s schedule, exactly three days before Sehun was scheduled to leave for Greece.

As a pre-going away gesture, Joonmyun took him to the restaurant where they had their first date, though this time the feelings and emotions were different.

However, no less confusing and conflicting.

Whenever Sehun’s mind was overloaded with something, word vomit seemed to flow from his open mouth at any given time.  
That’s why, when Joonmyun started to speak and tell Sehun about how happy he was that Sehun was fulfilling one of his long-standing wishes, Sehun blurted out the forbidden words.

The words he had never desired to say to any of the people he’d ever dated, sans for his first high school girlfriend.

“I love you, Joonmyun and I don’t want to leave you.” Joonmyun’s mouth hung open and he blinked several times. There were countless conversations going on around them, but the silence that fell over their table was deafening.

Sehun stared at his plate of steak, refusing to look up because the silence was rejection enough. He didn’t want to look up and see it as well.

Only, when he finally did look up, did he see that Joonmyun had tears in his eyes and he was nervously dabbing at his face, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being stared at.

“I love you too Sehun,” his voice was thick was emotion, but his tone was low, so Sehun had to lean a little bit to hear the next words that made his thousands of butterflies hatch in the pit of his stomach, “that’s why I wanted to mention today, that my job has a need for a temporary head manager at a new office in Greece. With this semester ending soon, you know that I’m graduating with my master’s.”

Sehun didn’t even let him finish before he stood from his seat and reached across the table, drawing Joonmyun into a kiss that left them both breathless when they pulled away.

Now, of course, people were staring at them, though most looked jealous and bitter that their dates weren’t going as stunningly well.

“If you’ll have me, we can leave for Greece together,” Joonmyun sighed, sitting back down in his seat with flushed cheeks.

After shoving the last bit of steak into his mouth and downing his glass of wine, Sehun leaned back across the table with an impish grin, “take me home.”

Initially, Joonmyun was confused but when he saw how Sehun jittered in his seat, he understood.

 

All of Joonmyun’s efforts to respect Sehun and Kyungsoo’s shared space went out the door when Sehun pulled him into the darkened dorm room by his tie.

Hands that had been rubbing his thigh as he drove—several miles above the speed limit—caressed and touched more of his body, so he wasn’t mindful as to which bed he pushed Sehun down onto.

Kyungsoo was out for the night, so it wasn’t his presence, so much as the fact that Joonmyun and Sehun went several rounds in his bed. On top of his navy blue comforter.

 

When Sehun woke up the next morning, pleasantly sore, all post-coitus bliss drained from him when he saw the doorknob turning and the door swinging open.

It only took a few seconds for Kyungsoo to register what’d happened.

In his bed.

And he immediately started throwing whatever was in his reach, at both Sehun and Joonmyun, who woke up with a startled jolt when Kyungsoo started screaming at them.

“I told you absolute dumbass to never fuck on my bed! I’m going to fucking strangle you,” as he yelled, books, pencils, folders, binders, Sehun’s backpack, Joonmyun’s shoes, and other assorted things flew towards them like target-seeking missiles.

Out of courtesy, Sehun took most of the blows because he should’ve directed his ministrations to his own bed.

While dodging things, Sehun pulled on his underwear and rushed at Kyungsoo, eventually stopping the significantly shorter man from throwing more things, “I’m sorry, Soo. Please forgive me? Please, please, please? I’ll buy you all new sheets and I promise it wasn’t on purpose.” To solidify his statement, he wrapped his nearly bare limbs around Kyungsoo to further restrain him.

After about ten minutes, which Joonmyun smartly used to also pull on his clothes, Kyungsoo stopped fighting and eventually shoved Sehun off, mentioning that he smelled like ass.

“You better buy me a whole new bed. I swear to god Sehun, if you were anyone else, I would’ve killed you and your boyfriend,” Sehun gave a shameful nod and he started to strip the bed, but Kyungsoo shook his head, “burn them. I don’t want them back.”

Fair enough.

To further apologize, Joonmyun handed Kyungsoo a small wad of money and told him to go treat himself to brunch while they sanitized his bed and got him new sheets.

He didn’t smile, but his lips quirked as he snatched the money and retreated back out the door.

 

Following the Great Bed Skirmish, Sehun went about packing his things for his semester abroad, grinning as he put clothes he’d specifically bought for the occasion into his bag; swim clothes, shorts, tank tops, sandals, hats, bottles of sunscreen and several sunglasses, all with tags on them.

His smile only got wider when he realized that Joonmyun was doing the same thing or had already finished and that in less than twenty-four hours, he and Joonmyun would be on a plane to Greece.

Together.


End file.
